A light emitting diode (LED) is widely used as a light source due to low power consumption, high luminance, and the like. In particular, recent light emitting devices have been employed as backlight devices for lighting devices and large liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Such light emitting devices are provided in the form of a package that is easy to be mounted on various devices such as lighting devices. A lighting system using a Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI) protocol has been proposed as an approach that can integrate and control a plurality of lighting devices as the proportion of use of LEDs for illumination increases in various aspects. The DALI protocol uses half-duplex asynchronous communication to receive a state of a lamp, a state of a stabilizer, a dimming level, and the like as query signals, and enables monitoring through a DALI master.
The lighting system using the DALI protocol includes a power device for transmitting signals between a terminal device and a DALI master. The signal is a signal conforming to the DALI standard, which is a lighting control standard. In this case, the power device includes a DALI interface for generating a DALI signal.